La busqueda
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Después de meses de haber pensado que Hannibal y Will desaparecieran en el mar, una persona estará fervientemente tratando de encontrarlos.


Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Mis sentidos ya ni siquiera estaban respondiendo. Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado. Sentía que en cualquier momento mis pulmones se llenarían de agua. ¿En qué momento había llegado aquí? Todo se estaba repasando en mi cabeza, había muerto por él más de una vez, y aun así estaba abrazado a su cuerpo, hundiéndonos al fondo del océano. Lo había aceptado. Tal vez era mi lado humanista que decía que si me sacrificaba con él, no volvería a lastimar a gente inocente solo para que tuviese mi atención… O tal vez era mi lado narcisista que lo quería solo para mí, y si lo dejaba, lo matarían, y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie más que yo lo tocara.

A final de cuentas, creo que era mi lado narcisista el que había ganado. Hannibal se aferraba a mí, entre abrí los ojos para mirarlo una vez más, el agua se había deshecho de la mayoría de la sangre que había manchado su perfecto rosto. Deje escapar el último suspiro que aguardaba el aire en mis pulmones y dejé que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Lo que no contaba es que como segundos, estaba sintiendo unos labios sobre los míos y una presión en mi pecho que hizo que soltara todo el agua que había tragado. Tosí demasiadas veces desorientado. En un momento estaba aceptando mi muerte, y al siguiente estaba siendo revivido.

– Hannibal…– Volví a susurrar entre tratando de dejar de toser y tomar un poco de aire. ÉL solo sonrió y parecía que mi nombre se escapaba de sus labios, pues fue lo último que vi antes de desmayarme.

Odiaba parecer tan frágil cuando no lo era, ¿Por qué siempre tenía esa manía por salvarme? ¿Qué nunca podría salvarlo yo?

– Deberías dejar de murmurar cuando duermes. – Susurró una voz en la oscuridad. Sabía que era él, era inconfundible su voz, jamás podría deshacerme de él… en realidad no querría hacerlo.

Entre el teatro mental que había organizado mi turbia inconsciencia me encontraba en un paraje conocido. Era Italia, el lugar justo donde me había dado cuenta que él estaba enamorado de mí y justo cuando me di cuenta que yo de él.

Su sombra la vi a lo lejos, empezó a ser más nítida con forme me acercaba a él, sonreí porque nunca me haba alegrado tanto de verlo. A salvo, fuera de todas las amenazas posibles a separarlo de mí. De repente vi otra sombra frente a él sosteniendo una pistola frente a su pecho. La mano de Hannibal se estiró hacia a mí en señal de que no me acercara más. De repente un sonido ensordecedor me hizo reaccionar. Segundos antes de que me despertara había sentido como le habían disparado, pero en ese momento me senté en la cama. Estaba cubierto de sudor. Una manta se posó sobre mis hombros y de repente todas mis heridas me dolieron haciendo que me quejara un poco.  
– No deberías esforzarte así, por lo menos no en un tiempo hasta que sanes.

– Gracias… Lo lamento, tuve una pesadilla.  
– Lo sé, murmurabas varias cosas. –Sonrió mirándome, agachándose un poco hacia mí. Se inclinaba para darme una taza de té con una mano, mientras con la otra mano se estaba sosteniendo la herida que le había causado la bala de Dolarhyde y le había causado bastante incomodidad al agacharse.

Le agradecí con la cabeza tomando la taza y saboreando el olor. – Lo lamento, es que… – Suspiré y tomé un poco de líquido, perdiéndome entre el calor y las ondas que giraban después de haberle bebido. – No quiero que mi sueño se repita en la vida real… Ahora, lo que quería preguntarte, es ¿Cómo salimos vivos? Nos deben estar buscando.

– Will, un sueño no es un reflejo de la realidad, tú deberías saberlo bien. Y tranquilo, voy a protegerte aun que mi vida dependa de eso, lo sabes bien. – Sonreí porque sabía que no estaba mintiendo, Hannibal mataría a todo el mundo si eso significara que yo sobreviviera. Negué un poco con la cabeza. – Sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero te voy a proteger… a menos de que no quieras estar conmigo… – Susurró apagando un poco su voz, pero tomé su mano y la apreté un poco.

– Sé que sabemos tú y yo perfectamente lo que somos y cómo vamos a aprender a vivir con eso. Si vamos a hacer esto, tenemos que hacerlo bien. – Susurré por qué no me creía lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Estaba aceptando ser parte de sus crímenes o trataría de aminorarlos un poco?

– Tenemos que comer, es simple naturaleza humana.

– Como te dije, si lo vamos a hacer, lo haremos bien… – Traté de acostarme pero él me ayudó. Mi cuerpo estaba más lastimado que él. – ¿Dónde estamos? No me has respondido.

– Ayude a que salieras del agua, Jack no nos vio. Supongo que vieron a Dolarhyde muerto y se enfocaron en eso. En el agua había más sangre concentrada al final del acantilado que pudo indicar que nuestros cuerpos se ahogaron. Por suerte tenía un bote cerca. Ese acantilado llama a muchos tiburones, entonces estoy dando por hecho que ellos habrán pensado que estamos ya en los estómagos de muchos tiburones. – Suspiró mientras me retiraba la playera para cambiar mis vendajes ya que estaba aun empapados por el sudor.

– ¿Crees que alguna vez vaya a dormir mejor?

– No lo dudo. – Sonrió, era esa sonrisa sincera que me regalaba lo que hacía que me tranquilizara.

– No podremos volver.

– ¿Quieres volver? Estamos ahora en mi antigua mansión, está abandonada desde que te llevaste a mi tía de aquí. Nadie más que tú sabe de la existencia de esta propiedad. – Susurró dirigiendo su mirada por el cuarto. Era el suyo, podía notarlo. Estaba teniendo regresiones de su época, lo sabía. Su sonrisa nostálgica de repente cambió drásticamente. – Will, hay algo que no te he contado, que tienes que saber…

– ¿Algo que no sé de ti? Me parece bastante sorprendente. –Solté con un poco de ironía el cual hizo que ambos sonriéramos.

– Mischa… – Susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado, cerró sus ojos tratando de mantener la calma. – Mi hermana, fue masacrada cuando éramos a penas unos niños. Ella apenas tenía 6 años, pero… Lo que le hicieron a mis padres y… a mi hermana. – susurró un poco más, apretando las manos. – Ella me enseño demasiado, y toda mi vida la voy a extrañar. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que éramos como padres para Abigail? Era cierto, ella me recordaba mucho a Mischa.

– Lo lamento. – Susurré, no sabía que más decir, supongo que por eso toda su vida nunca había sido normal. Pero para qué engañarme, yo tampoco era normal. Éramos dos asesinos que estaban enamorados. Eso no podía salir ni un poco bien. Le acaricié despacio la espalda y él me sonrió. – Tu tía me contó todo de ti… ¿Sabes? Sabía lo de tu hermana, pero, quería que tú me lo contaras. Es una clase de… Agh, olvídalo.

– Simpatizar conmigo.

– Algo así.

– ¿Y te funcionó?

–Dímelo tú, eres el experto.

Volvimos a reír un poco, es que no podíamos ser menos nosotros a pesar de todo. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado. En un sentido espiritual y armónico, esos eventos nos habían conectado. Estaba completa y locamente enamorado del caníbal más peligroso de la faz de la tierra, y aún así, estaba completamente feliz. Feliz y en paz.

 **Esto no es todo. Regresé y prometo esta vez no irme y actualizar cada semana :P. Follow me on twitter: Bagginslothbrok**


End file.
